deathnotefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
(WIP) Why Light was right... by any standards
Hello, here I'll be demonstrating how Light's plan as Kira was both justified and logical, using every argument and statement commonly used against him. Warning: This is a big work in progress, so it's not done yet. "Light killed people." This is probably the second most common reason used by anti-Light fans. Some will even go as far as to say he's hypocritical by killing every criminal except himself. And to everyone who says those things, I present you with a simple challenge: Go and find one major fictional hero who hasn't had to kill anyone. Seriously, give it a try. From Lelouch vi Britannia to Ciel Phantomhive, from Groot to Thor, everyone who has saved the world or fought crime or anything like that has had to take lives when necessary. "Light killed more people than (insert villain here)." This is the first statement that can numerically be debunked. Many of L's fangirls say Light was like a dictator or super villain or something, so let's compare his kill count to some heroes and villains for comparison: (Measuring in Megadeaths, most numbers approximate, whose fault things are is often debatable so I've had to use my own opinion in places, fictional characters in italics) Light Yagami: 0.279 Jefferson and Lee: 0.75-1 Obi-Wan Kenobi: 0.751 British colonisation of Australia: 0.9 Poe Dameron: 1 Lando: 1.2 Antony Dresden: 1.5 Luke Skywalker: 1.575 Kim Il-Sung: 1.6 Pol Pot: 1.7-2.4 Leopold II of Belgium: 2-15 Bush+Obama+Trump: 2-4 Crisis: 2.354 God: 2.48 Napoleon: 3.5-7 Hideki Tojo: 5 Whoever you want to blame for WWI: 15-20 A.H.: 20 Joseph Stalin: 20 Ghengis Khan: 30-40 Suzaku Kururugi: 35 Mao Zedong: 49-78 Roe v. Wade: 60 and counting European conquest of the Americas: 100 Poppy Adams: 200-999 Richmond Valentine: 1000 Tarkin: 2000 Skynet: 3000 Hux: 4000 Palpatine: 7500 Vault-Tec: 8000? Marco Inaros: 15,000 Dominion: 80,000 Borg: 300,000 Yuzzan Vong: 365,000,000 Thanos: 366,000,000-999,000,000 "Light took more lives than he saved." Not true. The crime rate decreased by 70% during Light's killing. Around 500,000 people are killed every year. If it is recuded by 70%, it will now be "only" around 150,000 people. This means Light had to kill more than 350,000 criminals to take more lives than he saved and not even Light could kill this many people in a year. But while this is enough to rule out this possibility on it's own, it'll be useful in the next point to know just how many lives Light saved. On September 1, 2017, MatPat from the Film Theorists posted a video in which they mentioned that "worldwide, there are 874,100 murdered last year". Divided by 12 this is an average of 72841.6666 per month, which multiplied by the 74 months in which Light or another Kira was active means that, without Kira (i.e. in our world), roughly 5,390,283.33 people were murdered over the span of time in which Death Note takes place. For comparison, that's slightly more than the death toll of the Holocaust. Now assuming that the 70% decrease in global crime rates took the form of a linear decrease rather than an exponential one, the average decrease in the crime rate over those 74 months was 35%. So, from murders alone, the number of lives Light and the rest of Team Kira saved can be approximated as: 5,390,283.33 x 0.35 = 1,886,599 But wait, there's more! It's mentioned a couple of times that all military conflicts in the world had come to an end as a result of Kira's presence. TBA "Light's Kill/Save ratio was too high." There are a few who claim that for even though Light saved far more than he killed, the number of lives saved (on average) per kill wasn't enough to be justified. Again I'll use a comparison here with various other characters, fictional and real, with best estimates for how many lives they saved/would've saved. Light: (TBA) "Light killed unnecessarily." Yes, he did that to the FBI agents, Misora Naomi, Takada Kiyomi and others. But if they didn't try to stop him, he wouldn't have to do that. (TBA) "Light killed L and L was innocent." Rem killed L and no he was not. (TBA) "Surely at least some of the "criminals" Light killed were innocent." Yes, they were. Around 4% of criminals are innocent but that still means he saved more lives than he took. (TBA) "Light wanted to rule the world." (TBA) Other explanations Category:Atarashimono Category:Theory